ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Marcus Hamilton (Buffyverse)
as Marcus Hamilton.]] "Let's be clear about this. Things run differently now. I'm not a little girl. You and I won't be making love on this couch any time soon. Now, with that in mind, how can I help you?"- Marcus Hamilton, Origin Marcus Hamilton is a fictional character that appeared on the final season of the TV series Angel. The character is played by actor Adam Baldwin, who also worked with Angel creator Joss Whedon in the series Firefly, playing mercenary Jayne Cobb. Biography "The Senior Partners felt it was time for a change. Eve was too easily distracted. Lost sight of the big picture." - Hamilton, Underneath Hamilton is one of the final villains to appear on Angel. He is not a human being, as Illyria refers to him as a "creature". In fact, Hamilton is one of the Children of the Senior Partners, but unlike Eve, he wasn't created recently merely to act as the Senior Partners' liaison. Hamilton was created by the Senior Partners a long time ago, as he had already clashed with Drogyn the Battlebrand before he became the Guardian of the Deeper Well. Their history is unknown but each clearly considers the other to be a worthy adversary. Because Eve urgently seeks Angel's protection, Angel and crew at first believe that Hamilton has been sent by the Senior Partners to kill her. However, Hamilton's assignment is merely to replace Eve as Angel's liaison to the Senior Partners. Eve clearly views this as a death sentence of sorts, since she enjoys the benefit of eternal youth, which is revoked upon her termination from the Senior Partners' employ. Having succeeded Eve, Hamilton makes it clear from the start he is not like her and will not be pushed about as the Senior Partners presumably felt Eve had been. He begins advising Angel very closely when the latter joins the Circle of the Black Thorn, going so far as to kidnap Drogyn to use as a sacrifice during Angel's initiation into the Circle. However, Hamilton remains wary of the ensouled vampire, suspecting he might yet betray Wolfram and Hart. With his enhanced strength, he is able to withstand a vampire attack (albeit from Harmony), as well as to defeat the weakened Illyria. Upon realizing that Angel has been using Harmony to pass bad intel and that his loyalties must, therefore, still be tied to the powers of goodness, Hamilton immediately attempts to kill him before he can kill Archduke Sebassis, whom Angel had claimed was his selected target. Having thrown Angel aside after an attempted punch, Hamilton states that he regards Angel as merely gutter-trash who got lucky and became a vampire with a soul, who nevertheless still fails everyone around him (i.e. Doyle, Cordelia, and Fred), asking him if he seriously thought he could kill Sebassis. Angel, however, reveals that he already killed the Archduke by spiking his drink- the blood of a slave demon-, concluding that Hamilton was the one he needed to confront, although he admits that he thought the fight would be going better. During the ensuing struggle, Hamilton wonders why Angel continues to fight after signing away his rights to the Shanshu Prophecy, but Angel simply replies that the people who don't care will never understand the people who do. Their battle nearly comes to an abrupt end when Hamilton almost stakes Angel, but Angel fends him off with timely help from his son, Connor. Although neither Angel nor Connor can inflict much damage at first, Hamilton himself inadvertently reveals the source of his power. Hearing that the strength of the Senior Partners fills Hamilton's blood, Angel promptly assumes his vampire form and drinks from him. Absorbing the strength and power in such supercharged blood gives Angel the edge he needs to defeat his opponent. Near the end, Hamilton asks if Angel really thinks he can defeat the firm and the Senior Partners. Angel answers by snapping Marcus' neck. Post-death "I guess forever... just got a hell of a lot shorter."- Angel, Not Fade Away Hamilton's death prompts the Senior Partners to rescind Angel's contract with the firm and unleash their punishment, which includes an earthquake that destroys the W&H Los Angeles branch, followed by a horde of demons sent to make an example of Angel and his crew. Powers and abilities "Let me say this as clearly as I can. You cannot beat me. I am a part of them. The Wolf, Ram, and Hart. Their strength flows through my veins. My blood is filled with their ancient power."- Marcus Hamilton, Not Fade Away Marcus Hamilton is one of the most physically powerful beings in the Buffyverse. During his confrontation with Illyria, he quickly gets the upper hand and beats her unconscious, albeit after her powers are reduced by the effects of the Mutari Generator; it is possible that, if she was at full power, Illyria would have been more of a physical match for him. He is able to withstand a punch to the stomach from Angel while barely even flinching and toss him around like a rag doll, though a surprise punch from Connor later in the same battle does knock him through a glass wall. He is able to punch completely through the torso of an ordinary human security guard with a single blow and effortlessly deflect a vampire attack (albeit from Harmony Kendall). In addition, his status as liaison to the Senior Partners granted him immortality and a psychic link to them, which allowed him to commune with them and access information whenever they saw fit. It is seen that he is longer-lived than normal humans, even before his connection to the Senior Partners, due to his past encounters with Drogyn. Appearances Hamilton has been in 5 canonical Buffyverse appearances: : Season 5 (2003, 2004) - "Underneath"; "Origin"; "Time Bomb"; "Power Play"; "Not Fade Away" Category:Angel (TV series) characters Category:Television supervillains Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional immortals Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:2004 introductions